Origins Retouched
by AwesomeNinjaTaco
Summary: Created in a lab pot with Sugar, Spice, and everything nice, But was that really so? The origin of the Powerpuff girls and their reasons for being come to light as they fight against their greatest enemy yet. What is there to hold onto when everything you know is a lie? PPGxRRB Rated T For now.
1. Prologue: Pray

AN: Well Hi. This is my first Story That I'm Putting up on here. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff girls

The ground cracked beneath her, splinters of concrete rising from the force on which she was thrown.

Never before had she felt such pain, nor felt this despair and desperation that raced through her as she raised tinted red eyes to the scene before her. This creature was not human, though he bore the appearance of one. He was majestic and deadly, beauty that fogged and clouded one's mind. She hadn't seen him for what he was, the master manipulator and power hungry dictator, and now as she watched on, it would not be her who paid the price for her judgment. Through her blood soaked hair, through the pain that ripped through her with each breath she inhaled to release a scream of desperation that was so primal it ripped her throat raw, she watch this creature, this man of otherworldly power, go after all that she cared for.

They were on their last legs. Her sisters could barely keep themselves in the fighting game while the boys were fighting fruitlessly, their punches and kicks only managing to irritate the man. It wouldn't be long now.

At her thoughts, her world came crashing down. Unable to escape, her middle sister was grasped by the creature's beast's claws. She struggled, fought, but it didn't matter. Kicking and screaming, her sister challenged this beast; throwing everything she had in her at him, to protect her and her sister, the boys.

It wasn't enough. With a horrible sick sound of breaking bones, Blossom watched as her sister, her beautifully brave and strong sister, was ripped from this world in the hands of this beast, his claws slicing easily through her body that hung limp as a rag doll. She could hear Bubbles's call of revenge, the windows around them shattering with the shock wave of her sonic scream, and then a streak of light baby blue ripped through the air. Blossom screamed, she was sure she did, but Bubbles didn't hear. The tiny girl threw herself into battle as Buttercup would have.

The creature threw the limp and bleeding body of her sister into the ground, blood and bone splattering with such a terrible sound that's she knew she would never forget, that it would be engraved into her soul. Blossom tried to rise, but was unable to even gather the strength to lift herself from her crater. So instead she crawled on her arms, making slow progress toward her fallen sister.

She heard him before she saw him. Butch, who had been flung off to the side, let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a gasp, a scream and a shriek. His eyes locked on Buttercup's fallen form, and then, there was no more. His eyes clouded over with a dark mist, and his let out a growl and war cry that had no business coming from a 21 year old. Taking off, he attacked without mercy, without pity, without thought.

He fell next. His demise was not like Buttercup's. It was a simple slap that sent him flying. He hit the ground, much harder than Blossom had. However, this man was not done. The creature that bore a human face jumped from his beast of destruction, and with a dark weapon, a spear, ran the boy through. Blossom watched as life faded from his eyes, and saw the flicker of relief flash through his features for a split second, and she understood. Then he faded, the spark of a man not yet to his prime, gone.

Brick cried out the same time she did, her hand flying to her mouth as Brick stormed the now, as he thought, vulnerable man. But he had left what made him a good leader behind. Logic was left as Brick took on the man she had been so fooled by, and just before she watched the man grab hold of Brick's neck and squeeze and squeeze and squeeze until Brick was no longer, blood pouring from his crushed neck, she thought back to the days before, let the tears fall as she silently cried, and thought, _What if…?_

What if she had listened to him?

What if she had just went with them to the damn church?

What if she had just opted out of that class he told her wouldn't do her any good?

What if she had told him that she loved him, and not this man?

What if she had just thought to put the pieces together, read all the clues that were so obvious now.

It was too late, and now Boomer was just as enraged as Bubbles. Both took on the same target, the man, but forgot about the beast. Barbed tails came flying from behind, and made Bubble's death swift and pain ridden. She could see the spiked tail rip through her sweet sister's body, pulling out to leave only carnage. The Last sister she had fell to the earth not as a failed fighter but as a fallen angel, landing a hundred yards away from her spot next to Buttercup.

Boomer screamed her name, but it was cut short as the beast opened its jaws. He didn't even see it coming. So short and brutal was his death, as the teeth clamped around him, and the beast shook him as a dog would a toy. The master of him called out for him to spit that unworthy thing out, and with a wad of pink spit, Boomer was spit to the floor.

That left only her. Blossom tried to move backward, but pain flared in her body as she even tried to move. The man turned to her, and once more she was caught in his web of terrifying beauty. His smile reptilian, he slithered over to her, leaning over her near dead body.

"Say good bye, Oh sweet flower."

He rose his hand, spear pointed for death. The girl closed her eyes, and did something she never did, had refused to do.

She prayed. She prayed that she would be reborn again, that she would find her sisters and the boys. She prayed for the chance to make things right again, and to atone for what she had caused. She prayed with all her heart, and allowed herself to sob openly as she prayed for this one thing. _Just one… thing…._

And then the world tilted and jerked, violently. Time seemed to mesh with the air, and air seemed to become tangible and press so closely to the world. Heat and ice cold ripped through the world, and thunder, hail, rain and lightning split the sky. Night and day became one in one blinding flash, and the earth shook, it seemed, with rage.

Blossom, unable to hold on any longer, felt herself slipping away with the red life liquid that fell from her body. The last thing she saw was this man's face, and it was full of fear.


	2. Remember Me

**Title: Origins Retouched**

**Chapter 1: Remember Me**

**Chapter Name Claim: **_**"Remember me" By Birthday Massacre**_

**Pairing: PPG/RRB**  
**Rating: T For now, Rated for future Content.**  
**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own.**  
**Notes: Don't Kill me! I know not a lot of people read this, so I know it's not to big a deal I'm doing this, but as I re read the chapter before this, I found I had no idea where I was going with it. So I rewrote it... I like to think this one is better. Now I'm Updating the plot of this story (As I made The plot like... three years ago) It will be largely the same, but None of this matters to you because you didn't get to see the plot. But, I should warn you **

**WARNING: This Fic will Contain OCs, but not in the way you think. Keep reading, even with this warning, please. I Promise they don't play a very active role.**

* * *

In life, there was nothing you could count as a certainty, except for change. Change was guaranteed to happen, no matter what you tried to do to stop it and most of the time it caught you completely unaware, taking your life and turning it upside down in an instant. You could not stop it, only fight or accept it. Accepting it was not weakness, it was smart, tactical, and logical. Why fight what was going to happen no matter what you did? Accepting made things easier. Fighting only prolonged suffering senselessly. You would not win, could not win.

Avanna Dragomir had learned this lesson, and she had learned it on these very streets.

Coming back to Townsville after what seemed to be a life time in New York… well, it was like walking straight into her childhood, only … not. Everything still looked the same. The suburbs were still clean and happy, still with the cookie cutter houses she had seen as she had left all those years ago. The city itself had not changed either, only the logos of stores and restaurants had shifted and changed with the times, but largely, everything was just as she had remembered it. Too-large buildings, people crowding the streets….

And the god damn bumper to bumper traffic.

Ava tapped on her steering wheel with a long, painted nail, light reflecting off her silver bracelet, ocean blue eyes flickering over to the cars beside and in front of her. Annoyance snapped through her as her eyes went from the cars to the clock radio, the numbers '2: 34' staring back at her. She was going to be late at this rate.

She hated being late.

While change was an inevitably in life, and to that degree, it had a certain amount of unpredictability, Ava liked to keep her life as organized as she possibly could. That included, but was not limited to, being on time to her appointments and plans. Early, most if the time, if she could manage it. Managing life was all about control and redirection. If you could not control change, you could control your reaction, and if could control your reaction, you could redirect the effect it had on your life. You could decide if it was good or bad thing.

The heat of the still lingering summer bore down on her Honda civic, and even though the air conditioning was working and her windows were rolled up, she could still feel the heat, pressing at windows and seeping into her car though unseen cracks. A bead of sweat rolled down her neck, matting her long, light brown hair to it, the pony tail she had thrown it up in doing nothing to help. Ava closed her eyes, leaning back against her chair, her hand still on the wheel as she let out a frustrated sigh.

Townsville hadn't changed. She really though that unfair, considering just how much she had changed because of this town.

* * *

She was late, just as she had predicted she would be. As she pulled up to the apartment complex, Ava couldn't help but, as she put the car in park and stepped out, slam the car door angrily, murmuring to herself as she searched in her bag for the keys she was just so sure she had put in here.

"Oh, You have GOT to be kidding me! Did I leave them at… Ugh! Can this day not go right!"

Ava snapped, turning and kicking the tire of her car in irritation as the realization she did not have the keys to her new apartment. Maybe she was over reacting, but Ava had never reacted well to stress, even if she was one to throw herself into stressful situations all the time. Returning to the place of her childhood, moving, starting collage, and having been trying to find a job, and the overall change of on stage of life to the next was starting to take it's toll on her.

Change, she thought in the moment of anger, could go fuck itself.

"Woah… Stressed out much? Yeesh. Good thing I got here before you… You never reacted well when you put too much stress on yourself."

Ava whipped around to face the familiar voice of one Omeilia "Ozzy" Smith, who was smirking at her with an expression somewhere between amused and mocking. Ava huffed, crossing her arms at the smaller girl, who only let out a hearty laugh at her before standing up from her spot on the stairs, walking forward to the Brunette before holding out her hands to her. In the palm of her pale hand was a key with the number "2745" imbedded on the top.

"This one is yours, Miss Spaz attack. You left it at my house last night."

Ava blinked at the girl, fairy green eyes meeting her own, and Ava suddenly felt foolish. A light blush ran over Ava's pale cheeks, and she took the key with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Ozzy. I must have forgot… It's just so mu-"

"So much stress? No kidding. Moving is stressful, Collage is stressful. You just made it harder on yourself by wanting to do it all on your own, even if we were going to the same place. For someone so smart, Ava, You sure do stupid things."

Ava straightened up as she glared as a laughing Ozzy, who shook her head and turned around. Ava could practically feel the girl roll her eyes at her, and, even though she had known the girl for what seemed forever, and she KNEW what Ozzy was like, Ava could feel herself stiffen and the need to defend herself rise up.

"Well, Excuse me for wanting to control what happens in my life to make sure it doesn't get screwed up!"

"Oh You mean like keeping track of your keys? The ones you left at my house?" Ozzy cast a smile over her thin shoulders. Her eyes, eyes that Ava had always been jealous of because Ozzy never had to do anything to them to give them this sultry look, flickered with mischief and mirth, and Ava in that instant hated them. She didn't like being teased, and she didn't like her mistakes being pointed out.

Ava flushed as she followed Ozzy up the stairs.

"Oh… Just… Shut up Ozzy!"

Her only response was a lingering laugh that still rang in her ears even as she stepped in the door.

The apartment sucked any anger she had right out of her.

Yes, Ava had been the on to find this place, having determinedly searched everywhere for the most affordable, best located apartment that also had enough room. This had matched all the requirements… although it was a tad more expensive then she would have liked, she decided it was worth it for the twenty minute walk from here to the collage.

Ava immediately decided that, even without that, this apartment was worth it. It was beautiful, and spacious… it clearly took up almost the whole floor. Stepping in, one was greeted by a short corridor with opened up to kitchen and living room combo, a long wooden bar separating the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen counters were a dark wood she couldn't exactly identify, appliances stainless steel. The living room was full, but everything was pretty much in boxes. Even so, Ava could see the Living room was bigger than she had expected it to be. There was a hallway off to the left, leading to what she assumed to be the bathroom, but what captured her most were large windows that lined the far living room wall. There was cushioned seats and ample enough space for someone to lie down and nap, or just relax. The windows reached up to a foot or two from the ceiling.

"There are windows like those in each of the bedrooms… those are upstairs." Ozzy spoke up, snapping Ava out of her trance. Ava looked to the stairs Ozzy was pointing at, and it was at that moments she noticed the small balcony that hung over the living room. Just beyond it she could see the doors, all wooden. "The Upstairs bathroom has a shower in it, but the downstairs on has a bath and shower… Why do you think this was so cheap?"

Ava looked at Ozzy, eyes wide as the girl spoke what she was thinking. This place was worth far more than the asking price. The people she had talked to had been eager to get her to take it, which she had admitted, put her off kilter. Ava had been prepared to haggle her way to a reasonable price, although she knew that most of the time, apartment rates were fixed, for some reason they had allowed her to haggle, though without much resistance. Of course, she couldn't get it down as far as she would have liked, as in the end they still had to make money, but it had almost seemed that they WANTED to get someone to take this room. Ava at first had been pleased with herself… but now, as she looked around this beautiful place, she was starting to think it wasn't her who had won in the end.

"I don't know Ozzy… "

It bothered her now, more than she cared to admit. It was a mystery, a puzzle, and Ava was the kind of girl who just couldn't let something go unsolved.

Before she could think any more on it, the door burst open and a whirlwind of dark hair and tanned skin ran in, and before she could say anything, Ava found herself being attacked by a something that was keen on squeezing the life out of her.

"Ohmigosh! Ava, You're here! Finally! Have you seen this place! I'm going to have SO much fun decorating it! What do you think of dark blue in the living room, you know, like your eyes. It'll go great with the hard wood floors we have in here. The kitchen cabinets need to be painted and we should add a pantry. You think black or wood? What about curtains? Drapes maybe? End tables! Oh My Gosh, We have so much to do!"

"Jesus Danni, Let the girl BREATHE!" Ozzy's voice rang out, a salvation from the sweet and hyper voice of Dante "Danni" Ravens, her other roommate. Danni Let Ava go, a large grin on her face.

"Sorry Ava… I'm just so excited! Were back in Townsville, I get to decorate our new home, and we're back together again!"

Ava and Ozzy both froze, bodies tensing, but Danni didn't even notice. A blaze of joy, she babbled on and on about nonsense, the two other girls unsure what to do until she whipped around on them with a loud gasp.

"WE HAVEN'T UNPACKED! Girls! Where are the bed room boxes!"

* * *

And so began the process of unpacking and moving in. Luckily, Ozzy had directed the movers to out their furniture in the right rooms, as she had been here early in the morning and had helped move things along.

Ava sighed, satisfied with her room. She had placed her desk neck to her window, and had placed her bed on the far wall, nearest her door. The bed was full, just big enough for comfort but still practical. Her sheets were white and her comforter was cream colored, the smaller blankets she had mixed colors. On her floor she had placed her white carpet over the hard wood floors. She had her bookshelf opposite her bed, and she had filled it with her books. That alone had taken a while, but finally she was finished. Her dresser was near her bookshelf, but she had yet to unpack her clothing.

The heat was drifting in through her room, and she had long since changed into white shorts she would never dare wear outside and a purple tank top to ward off the heat and sweat. It wasn't working very well, as she could feel her hair once again sticking to her neck and her lower back, even in that damned ponytail.

"Ava! Dinner!"

Danni's voice shot up through the floors, and the brunette walked to her door, took a look behind her, before turning off the lights and walking down stairs. The scents of greasy pizza made her stomach grumble, reminding her of two things. One, she hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, and two, it had been so long since she had pizza that she had forgotten just how sinfully delicious it could smell.

One night. She thought to herself. Tomorrow she was getting healthy food and stocking their kitchen.

Ava sat down with her friends, and she ate and laughed, letting herself enjoy the moment, without allowing herself to ruin it by thinking of the food and fruniture they had to buy, the jobs they had to secure, school that they would soon begin, and the fact they would have to face their demons sooner or later.

_Please_, She thought, as she laughed as some joke Ozzy told as Danni rolled her eyes at her and scolded her. _Let it __be later._

* * *

Townsville hadn't changed much… but one of the things that had changed was what she called it. Townville used to be home. It wasn't anymore… but it was getting there, and with Danni and Ozzy by her side, she was sure, one day, she'd finally be able to call it that again.

* * *

**And There we have it! Chapter one. About... 2201 words. My goal is each chapter is at least 2000, but... Well, I'll try.**

**The chapter names will be named after one song in the "Soundtrack" I have for this story, which is slowly building. This one is _"Remember me" By Birthday _****_Massacre_ (You might see a lot of them.)**

**Anyone guess what's happening and what I have planned/done? I'm pretty damn sure it's easy to figure out. Well, I'm off... Hopefully it won't take me as long to get chap three up.**


End file.
